


Amor Numquam Moritur

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Medieval Poland, Asian Prince Magnus, Bittersweet, Flashbacks, Italian sailer Alec, Love Conquers All, M/M, Reincarnation, Traveler Magnus, king alec, senators son Alec, temple prostitute Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: A collection of Malec reincarnation fics starting off in Ancient Greece and ending in present day.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	1. Ancient Greece

**Author's Note:**

> Aamor Numquam Moritur, Latin for Love Never Dies. At least this what google says.
> 
> Written for the HM500 over on the HuntersMoon discord.   
> Prompt: Dream  
> Not beta'd, but enjoy.

Alexander ran as fast as he could through the field, past slaves and workers, towards the edges of his father’s estate. The sandals on his feet tamped down the ground with each stride. Once off his father’s estate he felt freer than he had in a while. No one telling him what he should do or how to think. No wife asking for the sought after heir. Just the feeling of air through his hair. Freedom.

The temple was a few miles away but he refused to stop and walk, not when he only got so little time with his eastern jewel. Less than fifteen minutes later he was doubled over panting at the temple of Apollo. The marble looks like it was just freshly polished, free from dust or dirt. Inside people were milling out either talking or praying. Alexander quickly moved to the other side of the room. On the second floor are the oracles, temple prostitutes, and seers. Alexander doesn’t need his future to be told, but that doesn't stop him from sitting in front of the tan skinned male. 

Magnus is breathtakingly beautiful. He is of eastern descent, sold to the temple when he was still a child. He would have continued as a temple slave had it not been for his sight. The raven haired man smiles at the brunette in front of him. 

“Lord Lightwood. I am afraid futures don’t change that fast.” But there is a sly smile, one that Alexander wishes to kiss off his face. 

“Thank you, Magnus, but I do love hearing my future. Call me egotistical.” Magnus nodded and pulled out his seer stones. 

“Very well. It is your choice, my lord.” Alec hands over the small pouch of coins, their fingers brushing across each other, causing a shock of pleasure to course up Alexander’s arm.

“Let me see….” Magnus shuffled up his seer stones before placing them out. 

“You shall live to a ripe age and have many children.” Alexander snorted but Magnus continued. “Your great grandson shall be aide to the greatest emperor the world will ever see.” 

“What else do you see?” The brunette asked, leaning in. Magnus blink his long, lush lashes.

“You shall be reincarnated five times before you are back to Alexander. You shall see great things happen and be a part of history, and….” Alexander leaned in farther.

“And?”

“And you shall not be alone. Your true love will meet you in each life.” Alexander lickekd his lips. 

“And what shall their name be?”

“The same as now.” The raven haired man stood up and motioned for the other to follow him. Outside of the man room and behind a pillar Alexander pushed Magnus to the wall as he nipped and kissed along his neck. A leg slides between Magnus’ and, gratefully, he rubbed against it.

“Say my soulmate's name.” Alexander whispered as he nipped at the other’s ear. “Let me hear it in my deepest dreams.”

“Magnus.” Came the breathy voice.


	2. Medieval Poland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out sadder than I had hoped, but I still like it.  
> Written for the HM500 over on the HuntersMoon discord.  
> Prompt: Rule  
> Not beta'd, but enjoy.

Mikołaj knelt before the cardinal. It was only two days since his father had past and now 16-year-old Mikołaj was being crowned King of Poland. He had been trained for this day his whole life but he thought he would have more time.

“Prince Mikołaj Eryk Sławomir, do you solemnly swear by the one true lord that you will be the King of People. That you will rule for the good of Poles and not for the greed of mankind.” Mik was not ready for this big of a job, but if he abdicated his family line would cease to exist.

“I swear by the one true lord that I will lead my people the way my father did. I will put them first, in everything.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Mik smiled as he leaned over to kiss Emery. The man of eastern origins had come over a year ago as a trader. Instead of leaving to travel he had made the King’s bed his home. In such a religious nation what they did would get either of them killed, but Mik refused to part with the golden eyed man.

“My King, it is nearly midday, surely you should be up and hearing problems from your people.” Emery smiled as he ran his hand up and down the other’s arm. 

“I should, but then that would mean leaving this bed.” There was another kiss as Mik rolled on top of the other. Golden eyes met blue ones and something sparked. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Jumping back the door opened and Chancellor Cyryl stepped in with three guards. 

“Take that man and throw him in the dungeon!” The older man called pointing straight at Emery. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Mik grabbed clothing from the floor to put on.

“The King had been bewitched. He knows not what he does. Take that wicked man.” The guards surged forward as Emery threw the bed coverings over him. A guard threw the covers back but there was no one. 

“I told you. The King has been bewitched.” Mik stood there trying to grasp what had happened and where his love had gone. The other men quickly moved about to search even though Mik knew Emery was gone. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Mik sat at the window looking over his kingdom. He had been made to rule, but his heart had not been in it. He heard the door open and assumed it was a servant bringing him his dinner. In the sixteen years since Emery left Mik had never taken anyone, not even his own wife, to bed. They already had an heir. No need.

“My King, you must eat.” His eyes went wide and he turned around. Unlike Mik time had been kind to Emery. His skin still glowed like the sun.

“My love.” Emery smiled at him.

“It is alright, Mikołaj. We will meet again, soon.” Mik blinked, but he was gone yet again. Only the plate of food he had placed beside the king remained.


	3. Italian Explorer and East Asian Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a happy ending!  
> Written for the HM500 over on the HuntersMoon discord.  
> Prompt: Scales  
> Not beta'd, but enjoy.

The scales tilted more a little more to the left as another coin was added. Angelo waited as the captain of the ship bartered and traded for the spices that they wanted. Italia would be so happy to have these sought-after spices, but waiting was boring, especially for a young man who just wanted adventure. The captain and the seller started arguing over the price and dark-haired Angelo took his chance to sneak out of the tent and back out onto the street.

East Java was a small country within an even bigger country. It was ruled by a strict king and while the Islamic religion was the main one, it was not the most popular. The languages spoken in this tiny country were so vast and many that for a farmer’s son from the Italian countryside he had no way of ever grasping. Still it got him out of Italy and away from a disastrous marriage.

The stalls on either side of the road sold anything from spices and herbs to fruits and berries that had never been seen before. Angelo stopped by one of the stalls and examined a yellowish fruit. He lifted it and smelled it. It smelled sweet and since it was here on the road he supposed it would be okay to consume. He gave the vendor a coin, he was not sure which it was, but judging at how happy the man was, he had probably overpaid.

There was a canal nearby where the captain would have to walk by to get back to the ship. Sitting down at the bank he took out his knife and cut into the fruit. It was sweet and instantly Angelo loved it. He should go back and buy more from the vendor before they sailed back. Back to Italy, he sighed. Back the life he would be forced into, a marriage to a woman he didn’t even like. Peeling back more of the skin from the fruit he bit into a particularly juicy piece. It trailed down his chin and he used his shirt to wipe it.

“You seem to like the fruits of our country.” A smooth man’s voice spoke almost next to him. Turning he looked up into the face of the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. The man was dressed in fancy eastern clothes, a litter stood nearby where this man must have gotten off. The golden eyes and tan skin shone brightly in the sun. Angelo knew this man, he just did. 

“There is plenty back at the palace.” The man held out his hand. Angelo quickly wiped off his own and took the man’s hand. An image came into his mind. A tan man being pushed against a marble wall. The word _Magnus_ ringing out. “Would you come back with me, my love?” 

Angelo never stepped back on the ship, no one ever heard from him again. He vanished into the litter of an Asian prince, and lived happily forevermore.


End file.
